When Love Is Not Enough
by CoilyQueen
Summary: Both Harry and Draco are at turning points in their lives after the war. One of them his looking for love and the other is just putting the pieces back together. What happens when both men come together to build a life as one? Can they let go of their pasts to achieve something beautiful? Is love really enough to get past a betrayal? ***Harry/Draco slash***
1. Rainy Days and Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:** I decided to write this fic because I felt like a more realistic Drarry story deserved to be told. I want their relationship to reflect some of the things that everyday couples go through. I hope that I accomplished that.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairings:** mentions of Harry/Ginny as background, Ron/Hermione, primarily Harry/Draco

 **Summary:** Both Harry and Draco are at turning points in their lives after the war. One of them his looking for love and the other is just putting the pieces back together. What happens when both men come together to build a life as one? Can they let go of their pasts to achieve something beautiful? Is love really enough to get past a betrayal? Ignores Deathly Hallows Part 2 epilogue. ***Rated M for adult content and sexual situations***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rainy Days and Lonely Nights**

Harry stood staring out of his drawing room window, arms crossed in front of his chest, brooding. It was raining heavily, the sky so dark and grey that there was no hope of sunlight piercing through. He thought it reflected his inner turmoil perfectly. He had recently broken things off with Ginny Weasley. Honestly, he had seen it coming a mile away. They both had. After the war some three years ago, Harry and Ginny had rekindled their relationship as promised. Things were good at first. Harry no longer felt like the third wheel when Ron and Hermione were around and Ginny had finally gotten her knight in shining armor. Their relationship was easy. Whether it was because they had known each other for so long or because they simply worked well together, Harry didn't know. What he did know was that almost immediately after they kissed for the first time in a long time he realized that something was missing. The rush of heat and attraction he expected to feel from her just wasn't there. No matter how many times their lips brushed or they made love that spark never came.

At first Harry figured he was still reeling from the war. Perhaps his emotions hadn't had a chance to settle yet and he would need time to feel normal again. But after a year or so of going through the motions, Harry could not bring himself to fall in love with Ginny. He loved her for sure, like any brother would love his sister or one friend loves another, but he wasn't in love with her. After nearly three years of dating, Ginny began to sense it too. Harry can remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

 _"Harry?" Ginny called, peaking out of their bathroom door as she brushed her teeth. She wore a lacy, silk gown that left little to the imagination._

 _Harry sat on their bed with a pensive look on his face, his brow creased. He'd had a long day of Auror training and he was secretly hoping that Ginny wouldn't want to be intimate tonight. He turned his bright green eyes on her, almost pleading with her to let him be._

 _"This isn't working anymore, is it?" she said, leaning nonchalantly against the door jamb. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he hung his head before answering "No. It isn't"._

 _Ginny quickly finished brushing her teeth and came to sit next to Harry on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can feel it you know, the distance between us", she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but no anger. Harry was glad for that. He had contemplated telling her he couldn't be with her any longer, but he wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation. He was happy Ginny was the one to do it._

 _"I'm sorry, Gin" Harry responded, turning to face her for the first time. Green stared into hazel, conveying as much sincerity as he knew how. "I really wanted us to work, I really did", he added grabbing her hands lightly. "I know Harry", she responded. "It would've been the perfect fairy tale story, but things don't always work out that way," Ginny offered him a soft smile. She leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled back. He was thankful that things with Ginny were as easy as ever. That night they lay in bed together peacefully. Harry spooned Ginny with his arms wrapped around her waist. She rested her hands on his, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles softly. Despite their intimate position, neither of them felt awkward. It actually felt quite normal. Harry relished the feeling of having her in his arms for the last time. They stayed that way for only a few minutes before Ginny drifted off to sleep. Harry shortly followed._

That had been a few months ago. It was easy enough for Ginny to find her own flat and move out her things. Harry had helped her, of course, and neither of them said a word to their family or friends about it. They were both wary of how the rest of the Weasley clan would react. It unfolded just as they expected. Molly was sorely disappointed but understanding. Arthur didn't have much of an opinion, just silent acceptance. George made an untimely joke and made sure Harry knew he would still be treated like a little brother. Hermione had wanted a detailed explanation of why. She eventually came around to the idea. And Ron stormed off in anger. His anger was initially directed at Harry, being so protective of his one and only sister and all, but Ginny was there to quell his rage. Once Ron saw that Ginny was really alright and that she and Harry had made the decision together, he gave a short nod and retreated to the Burrow's backyard to cool off.

At first Harry thought working along side Ron would be awkward, seeing as they were partners in Auror training, but they easily fell back into their old routine. Harry started having dinner with Ron and Hermione once a week again and he still showed up at the Burrow when Molly invited him over for family time. It was in fact one of those dinners that had Harry brooding now. At the latest Weasley feast, Ginny had brought a date. Although Harry didn't mind that Ginny had moved on, he really didn't, he couldn't help but feel lonely at the sight of his ex with someone else. Harry was in no way jealous of the bloke. He did, however, realize that he was craving the same sort of affection he and Ginny shared.

And so he stood in front of his window at Grimmauld Place dwelling on his loneliness wondering if he would ever have the happily ever after he truly wanted.

* * *

Draco carefully wiped the beads of sweat from his brow, making sure they didn't fall into the cauldron he was standing over. This was a difficult potion to brew and he couldn't afford to have it ruined just because he decided to perspire. He carefully dropped the correct number of phoenix tears into the liquid and watched as they mingled, turning the potion a pearlescent lilac. He sighed in relief stepping back from his lab table and casted a stasis charm on the cauldron. It was very important that he brewed the potion to the letter. It was for his very first high profile client since becoming a self-employed potions master and he needed to make a good impression.

It didn't take a genius to know that Draco loved potions and was quite good at it. He'd always known it was what he wanted to do. At one point, just after the war had ended, he'd thought he would never get the chance. As you can imagine, the Malfoy name wasn't what it used to be after the Dark Lord was vanquished. His father was a known Death Eater after all. And so Draco was resigned to the fact that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to support himself and his mother, especially since their accounts were frozen and they were both certain Lucius would be sent to Azkaban. Their worst fears were realized once the Death Eater trials began. The Ministry was coming down hard on anyone they knew to be involved with the Dark Lord. Lucius had been given a life sentence, as expected. They hadn't been able to charge his mother with much except accessory and so she was only given a one year house arrest sentence. Of course, Draco had thought that a bit excessive seeing as she hadn't actually committed any crime, but he knew it could've been much worse were it not for Potter's testimony. The real surprise came when Potter also showed up to Draco's trial. Not only did he show up, but he had Potter's testimony to thank for his current freedom. With the new information that Potter revealed about his failure to kill Dumbledore and his lie to the Dark Lord about Harry's identity in the Manor, the Ministry was forced only give him house arrest as well.

That was three years ago and he had served every day of his sentence without complaint. He was secretly extremely thankful to Potter for what he'd done. He did not have to testify for either of them, but Draco was thankful nonetheless. He hadn't gotten the chance to properly thank the Golden Boy for his heroics, but he had a feeling that Potter knew of Draco's gratitude. It was in fact his house arrest that allowed him to throw himself behind his potions work. Using some of the contacts that his father still had, or at least those that would still associate with him, Draco was able to build a small client base to generate a steady income. Now that his sentence was served and his name not so tainted he was able to branch out and expand his base. On one of his recent visits to an apothecary in Diagon Alley to replenish his stock, Draco had overheard an older woman complaining of her aging skin to another witch. Draco didn't recognize the woman but he did notice her quality robes embroidered in lace and her emerald jewelry. With a burst of confidence, he approached the pair.

 _"Excuse me," he said, offering what he hoped was a pleasant smile. The woman clearly recognized him with a quick glance at his platinum blonde hair, but turned her gaze on him to see what he would say._

 _"I couldn't help but overhear that you were showing signs of aging…although, you are quite stunning", Draco quickly added at the sight of her eyes growing wide in offense. She sniffed at him, turning her nose high in the air. "And what of it?" she responded haughtily. "Well, I just so happen to brew potions for a living and I would gladly offer to brew you the potion that keeps my mother's skin from showing even one wrinkle." Draco said, smiling brightly when she returned her gaze to him. "I'd brew it at a fair price and I guarantee that nothing you can buy in any store will work as well."_

 _Draco held his breath, watching as the woman thought over his offer. He could tell she was battling whether to employ a Malfoy or take her chances with a store-bought potion that may not get the job done. She clearly wasn't having much success with whatever product she was using. Draco was hoping that her vanity would outshine her pride and when she gave him a short nod, he smiled even wider in relief._

 _"Thank you so much madam for your consideration. I assure you you will not be disappointed", he grasped the hand she offered him and kissed it softly. "I would hope not, Mr. Malfoy" she responded pulling her hand from his grasp quickly. Draco wasn't even offended by her rudeness, too excited about the prospect of gaining a new, clearly wealthy, client. They exchanged information and Draco promised to send her the potion by owl within the week._

It turned out that the woman was a senior member of the Daily Prophet staff and could potentially make or break his career with one word if she pleased. Now finished with his brewing, Draco removed the stasis charm and bottled a month's supply of the Anti-Aging potion. He called for his tawny eagle owl and attached the parcel to her leg with a short, sweet note, hoping it would further warm the woman to his charms. She was to send payment for the supply by return owl, which should be enough to not only replenish a few items he was running low on, but to turn three times the profit he was used to. Her owl returned promptly with a small sack of galleons that Draco clutched to his chest in happiness. A trip to Diagon Alley was in order and he might even treat himself to Fortesque's to boot.


	2. Ice Cream and Possibilities

**Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Possibilities**

After days of rain and more brooding for Harry, the sun finally shown in all its glory. That proved to improve Harry's mood immensely and he found himself braving the crowds of Diagon Alley to enjoy the warm weather. He was still wary of the awestruck looks that he received when he ventured out in public. It had died down a bit since the war was no longer fresh on everyone's mind, but clearly three years wasn't enough time for people to forget that he was "The Savior".

Since breaking things off with Ginny, Harry had taken the time to focus on himself. Although he couldn't shake his loneliness completely, he had begun to take more pride in his appearance. He was no longer the scrawny teen with the round glasses. Harry now sported contact lenses, which he could admit were much easier to deal with, and his once unruly hair was cut into a shorter style that look more windswept than unkempt. His wardrobe had changed dramatically as well. He incinerated his old hand-me-downs and replaced them with more stylish wear. By no means was Harry fashion forward, but he definitely thought that his fitted jeans and plaid shirt were a better look than the baggy rags he'd worn before. He was actually in the Alley to treat himself to a few new things, in hopes that he would feel better. Exiting the clothing store with bags in hand, the crowd parted to let him through. He smiled politely and made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat. It was shouting that caught his attention next.

"Watch it you Death Eater scum!" someone yelled. Harry turned abruptly to find out who the culprit was. He noticed a crowd forming not far from where he stood and naturally made his way toward it. Squeezing between the patrons that were also trying to get a glimpse of the commotion, Harry finally reached the center of the conflict. He didn't recognize the bloke responsible for the shouting, but he definitely recognized the blond hair and sharp dress of the man he was confronting.

Draco Malfoy stood just feet away from him, holding his own shopping bags, and staring defiantly in the face of his accoster. "I have served my time and I would appreciate it if you would let me pass so I can be on my way," Malfoy replied tightly. Harry could tell Malfoy was trying his hardest to keep his cool. It wouldn't look good for him to assault another wizard in public, even if he was provoked.

"You should be in Azkaban right now for what you've done, you vile…", at this point Harry had to step in before things got any worse. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," he said, turning his stern gaze on the other wizard. Harry hated using his fame to his advantage but he felt this time it was warranted. The wizard took one look at Harry and retreated slightly, backing closer to the crowd.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, sir. I was just making sure he knew his place," he sneered around Harry, making eye contact with Malfoy. Harry didn't like this man one bit. "Oh really?" Harry stated with a sly smile. "His place is exactly where it should be, a free man with just as much right to walk these streets as you have," he said. Taking a step closer to the man, Harry continued to speak. "And I'll have you know that I vouched for this man in open court and the only vile thing I see right now is you," he finished, pointing a dangerous finger into the man's chest. That was all it took for the wizard to turn and run as far away from Harry as he could get.

Harry turned his gaze on a shocked Malfoy and it softened. "Sorry that guy was such an arse," he said. "You didn't deserve that". Now that the show was over, the crowd began to disperse, leaving just Harry and Malfoy standing in the street.

"Thanks Potter," Malfoy finally spoke, obviously not knowing what to do with himself. "Don't mention it, Malfoy" Harry said, offering him a small smile. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Malfoy broke the ice. "Draco," he said, staring at Harry with new eyes. "Call me Draco. It's really the least you can do after coming to my defense yet again," he added jokingly. Harry didn't think he'd ever heard Malfoy say a joke that wasn't at his expense, but he had to admit it brought a slight smile to his face.

"Harry, then. Call me Harry," he added, sticking his hand out to Malfoy— _Draco_ —in a gesture reminiscent of their encounter on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. Draco stalled for only a moment before he adjusted his bags and clasped hands with Harry. The shake may have lasted a little longer than normal, but Harry found he didn't mind at all. He blamed the peculiar way Draco's hand felt in his as the reason he blurted out his next words.

"Do you want to grab a bite with me?" Harry asked shocking himself as well as Malfoy— _Draco! He'd have to remember that._ "Er…" Draco stammered, not really sure how to respond. He finally found his voice and replied, "Sure, Po…Harry. I'm actually quite starved". He gave him a delicate smile, which broadened Harry's grin even further. "Great!" he said enthusiastically.

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, receiving quite a few odd stares as they passed. It didn't bother Harry, though. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he had the distinct feeling that things would be different from here on out.

* * *

Draco was a bit skeptical of his good fortune. Harry, as usual, was in the right place at the right time to save his arse once again. He couldn't bring himself to be upset about that, though. After walking in silence the short distance to the Leaky Cauldron, their lunch "date"—Draco wasn't quite sure what else to call it at the moment—had gone so well that they even went to get ice cream at Fortesque's after. Surprisingly, the conversation flowed easily. Although their past grievances hung around them like a morning fog, neither man was inclined to let it damper their outing. They chatted about what they'd been up to. Harry talked of his recent completion of Auror training with Weasley and Draco spoke of his growing potions business. He couldn't help the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest at Harry's feigned interest in his potions work. He knew from experience that Harry was bollucks at potions, but he found it quite endearing that he wanted Draco to know he was interested in his passion. Draco even went so far as to ask after Granger and the other Weasleys. He knew from the _Prophet_ that the other two members of the Golden Trio had wed and Harry's face fell slightly as he spoke of their love. Draco frowned faintly at that and decided to discover what that was about at another time. That time would come sooner than he thought.

"So Harry," Draco asked as they stood in the ice cream parlor surveying the delectable options, "how's the girl Weasley doing? You haven't spoken much of her." Draco had noticed how Harry had spoken fondly of everyone else in the Weasley clan but had left out the youngest offspring seemingly on purpose. He knew that they were an item after the war and only assumed that there would be a wedding announcement in the _Prophet_ sometime soon. A pensive look crossed Harry's face and Draco patiently awaited his response, trying not to look too eager.

"Well, Ginny and I actually broke things off not too long ago," Harry responded playing at the hairs on the back of his neck nervously. A faint blush crept up Harry's face and Draco couldn't help the small thrill that washed over him at the news. He'd known he was gay ever since the disastrous kiss he shared with Pansy back in fifth year. That had ended their romantic relationship almost instantly, but they were still able to salvage a friendship. She was actually one of the only close friends he had. Draco wasn't sure what the status of Harry's sexuality was but he was almost certain that he could seduce him with just a bit of Slytherin cunning.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said in mock sympathy. "I was sure you two would live happily ever after," he added looking into Harry's green eyes intently. Harry stared back into his icy grey orbs and held is gaze as if searching for something. He wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue and Draco's eyes followed the motion. "So did we, but things didn't work out that way. I'm actually glad they didn't," Harry said eyes still staring into Draco's.

Draco's breath caught in his chest, a sliver of hope blossoming behind it. "So am I", he said breathily. He ended the moment, clearing his throat, and turned his attention back to the ice cream display. Harry did the same attempting to distract himself with something, anything, other than Draco's eyes.

"I think I'll have the classic vanilla in a waffle cone, please", he said to the clerk. He hadn't actually been paying much attention to what flavors they offered and thought that vanilla was a safe enough option. Harry ordered the same thing in chocolate and they sat in the corner of the parlor to enjoy their frozen treats. Draco was actually glad that they decided to get ice cream. It was the perfect opportunity to flirt subtly.

Draco licked at his ice cream sensually, looking up at Harry every so often to see if he noticed. He had to play his cards right or else the gesture would come off as crude and he didn't want to turn the man off before things could even get started. This was also the perfect way to gauge Harry's interest. If he responded the way Draco hoped, that would clearly mean that the Golden Boy wasn't has straight as everyone thought. Harry's eyes lingered on Draco's tongue as he dragged it up his ice cream in swirling motions. His emerald eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in shocked interest at the sight. The corners of Draco's mouth rose in a soft smile. _Yes, this would be easier than he thought,_ he said to himself.

Harry had become so distracted by Draco's licking that he neglected his own cone as it dripped onto his hand. "You might want to take care of that Harry. You're making quite the mess," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. Harry blinked rapidly looking down at his chocolate covered hand. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed grabbing napkins to wipe away the mess. In his effort to clean his hands he unknowingly stuck his nose into his ice cream. Draco giggled— _since when did he giggle, for Merlin's sake!—_ and leaned across the small table toward Harry.

"Here, let me," he said using his thumb to swipe the dab of chocolate treat from the tip of Harry's nose. Harry froze at Draco's touch and watched hungrily as he stuck the digit into his mouth. "There. All better," Draco said smiling sweetly at the man sitting across from him. "Thanks," Harry said hoarsely, a blush blooming on his cheek.

 _Yes this would be much too easy,_ Draco thought slyly.


	3. Kisses and Revelations

**Chapter 3: Kisses and Revelations**

After their impromptu meeting in Diagon Alley, Harry and Draco had spent nearly every day together for the past two weeks. They had met up in the Alley most times, becoming regulars at the Leaky Cauldron. They'd even ventured into Hogsmead on some occasions and once Harry had actually convinced Draco to try out a Muggle pub. Draco was hesitant about stepping foot into a Muggle establishment to say the least, but Harry had insisted he needed to try a cheeseburger and he had relented. Despite its intimidating size—Draco was quite sure he wouldn't be able to fit the monstrous thing into his mouth—and its greasy exterior, Draco had to admit it was quite good. This had brought the most gleaming smile to Harry's face and the blond haired wizard had been glad he could put it there.

Initially they were both reluctant to be seen in public together. Besides that first day, where passerby witnessed Draco's encounter with that buffoon of a wizard, they had begun to attract attention. While Harry didn't seem to care much about what the public thought of him and Draco being friends, he knew that it bothered the blond man somewhat. Draco wore a nonchalant façade easily enough when he received scathing looks and heard not so subtle whispers, but Harry knew that they cut deep. He understood that Draco had worked hard to reshape his reputation. He didn't want to always be known as a "Death Eater" and a "pureblood snob", but those labels would be hard to shake. Harry figured that showing his support for the man in public was just one way to help everyone see that Draco had changed for the better.

The _Daily Prophet_ had definitely taken notice of their closeness in recent weeks. There were more than a few articles in the paper questioning the extent of their relationship. Of course it was all just speculation, but everything from 'Draco trying to enact revenge on Harry for vanquishing his Master' to 'Harry and Draco finally coming clean about their years long sordid love affair' was swirling around the rumor mill. In all honesty, Harry wasn't quite sure what he and Draco were doing. On the one hand, he enjoyed the other man's company and they got on quite well. Draco was actually pretty funny, in a snide, snarky kind of way and he could be really sweet at times too. That had come as a shock to Harry, especially since he didn't think anyone had ever seen that side of the Slytherin Prince before. On the other hand, Harry couldn't help but look forward to each meeting with the grey eyed wizard. He found that Draco captured his thoughts constantly when they were apart and he had become quite fond of the other man.

That had brought up a whole other bunch of questions for Harry. He had already come to terms with the fact that he found Draco attractive, but that wasn't actually a revelation. He'd known of the man's good looks long before they'd become friendly. It was hard not to notice how attractive he was with his startling eyes, pale, smooth skin, and strikingly sharp features. No, Draco's physical beauty wasn't news to Harry or anyone else for that matter. What _was_ news was the way they made Harry feel. He couldn't help but stare at the man whenever they were together and admire his features secretly. He even found himself wondering what his skin would feel like under his fingers or whether his hair was as silky soft as it looked. There was even a time Draco had crept into his dreams.

 _Harry lay on his back in the center of his king sized bed in nothing more than black briefs. His pupils were blown wide and his skin was flushed as his lover pressed soft kisses across his chest and torso. Harry gripped the silk sheets in his fists as the other person dipped their tongue into his bellybutton and trailed it to the waistband of his briefs. They were impossibly tight now from his arousal and even though he was enjoying it, he couldn't wait for the teasing to end._

 _Soft strands of platinum hair tickled his nipples as his lover came up to kiss and suck on his neck. Harry released the sheets to grasp a handful of that impossibly soft hair and brought the person's mouth crashing into his with urgency. The kiss was wet and hungry and Harry could feel his arousal grow even more. Their lips parted, their breath mingled, and Harry had a chance to stare into pale grey eyes, close enough to see specks of blue._

 _"Are you just going to stare at me Potter or are you going to let me finish the job?" Draco drawled huskily, letting a finger trail down Harry's chest and dip just inside the band of his briefs. "By all means, Malfoy," Harry replied just as huskily. "Do your worst." Draco chuckled at this, reaching to slide the briefs slowly down Harry's legs and tossing them aside. Harry lay naked in all his handsome glory as Draco devoured him with his eyes. He thought he would be more self-conscious than he actually was but that could be because his arousal was too great for him to care._

 _Draco crawled up his body, massaging his inner thighs, prompting Harry to spread his legs slightly. Harry gave a startled gasp as Draco gripped his erection firmly and began to stroke it slowly. He let out a throaty groan as the blond man dragged his tongue up the shaft to his tip, sucking it into his mouth._

 _"Yesssss," Harry hissed, arching his back in pleasure and fisting Draco's hair once more. He had never felt anything so amazing in his life and he let Draco use his mouth to bring him to completion._

Harry had woken up abruptly, hard as stone from that dream, breathing heavily. He had never had a dream like that before, not even about Ginny when they were together. Harry didn't have time to be embarrassed about his predicament. He'd stalked off to take a cold shower and when thoughts of Draco followed him there too, he gave in and wanked as the dream replayed in his mind.

That had been two days ago and he thought it inappropriate to be thinking of that now as he sat across from the subject of his fancy in the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't even remember what Draco had been talking about so preoccupied was he with thoughts of soft kisses and breathy moans. It seemed Draco had noticed he was distracted because he paused in his speech and waved a hand before Harry's face.

"Earth to Potter. Hello?" Draco said, casting a worried look at Harry. Harry blinked, becoming aware of the fact that he had just been staring at Draco's lips thinking ungodly things. He ducked his head to hide his blush and stuffed a few chips in his mouth. "Are you alright over there Harry? You seem a bit flushed." Draco asked, reaching over and placing a cool hand on forehead. This made Harry blush even redder and he backed away from Draco's touch before other "things" started to react.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," Harry stammered, taking a swig of his butterbeer to hide his face in the mug. Draco sat back, eyeing him skeptically. He shrugged and said, "Good because I didn't much fancy having to drag you to St. Mungo's. They might suspect I had tried to poison you with fish and chips." This made Harry laugh and he felt a little more at ease now that the awkward moment had passed.

"I wouldn't fancy it either," Harry said. "I can see the headline now, **_Great Savior Defenseless Against Fish and Chips!_** ," Harry added with a flourish. Draco snorted into his own mug of butterbeer and Harry laughed harder. After they both had caught their breath, Harry sat staring at Draco in wonder. He had never thought he would feel so close to his childhood rival and he was glad he stumbled into him that day in the Alley.

"You're not too bad Draco," Harry said giving the blond man a winning smile. Draco smiled back, fluttering his lashes faintly. "You're not too bad to look at yourself Harry," he responded. Harry didn't know what to make of that statement. He didn't want to assume that Draco fancied him _that way_ , especially when he hadn't even come to terms with how he felt about the other man completely. What he did know was that Draco was flirting and he liked the attention, a lot. Harry found he didn't quite mind the idea of letting his feelings grow for the blond. In fact, he was excited to see how far this would go.

* * *

Harry had expected a conversation with Ron and Hermione to happen at some point about the time he was spending with Draco. He knew it would be a certainty for sure when he had skipped their usual weekly dinner in favor of taking Draco back to that Muggle pub for another cheeseburger. Draco had seemed so excited about the prospect of having the cuisine again that Harry just couldn't say no. So he had sent his friends a vague owl about something coming up and spent the evening with Draco instead.

This is why when he came out of the floo into Ron and Hermione's sitting room, he was more than prepared for the onslaught that came raining down on him.

"Harry James Potter, I want an explanation right this instant," screeched an irate Hermione. Harry flinched as her voice pierced his ears. Ron could only offer him a sympathetic gaze. "I…," he stuttered, but it was all he could get out before his busy haired friend was at him again. "You send us the vaguest of owls and you expect us not to worry?" she asked incredulously. Harry knew that "us" just meant "her". Ron probably just shrugged the message off, expecting to hear from Harry when he was ready.

"Hermione," Harry said sincerely, "I was perfectly fine. I wasn't in any sort of danger. Something just came up. I didn't mean to make you worry." Hermione's fiery gaze softened at his words, but Harry could tell she was still a bit peeved. He gave her a gentle smile and she sighed, pulling him into a warm hug. "Don't' you scare me like that ever again," she demanded, giving him a playful slap on the arm. Harry rubbed his arm in mock pain and promised he wouldn't give her a heart attack.

"What kept you anyway mate?" Ron asked, turning and walking into the kitchen where dinner was waiting. The smell of delicious roast and buttery potatoes wafted to Harry's nose, reminding him how hungry he truly was. Leave it to Ron to ask the one question Harry hoped he would be able to avoid. Subconsciously, he knew it would come up anyway.

"I had dinner with Draco," he answered, taking his normal seat at their small table. Ron paused in midair for a second before taking his own seat. Hermione turned a thoughtful gaze on Harry, her eyes belying all the questions she was about to ask. Harry kept his eyes down, distracting himself by filling his plate.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," Hermione commented. There was a question in her statement even if she didn't ask it outright. "Yes?" Harry answered. He definitely wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation. Hermione eyed him knowingly, she wasn't afraid to ask the tough questions, so she carried on. "Are you two _friends_ now?" she asked. Harry paused, a spoonful of potato on its way to his mouth. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. He didn't want to lie to his friends, especially since he was sure that Hermione would see right through his answer if he did. But he didn't quite know what he and Draco were doing. They flirted openly, but that was about it. Neither of them had taken any steps to establish exactly what it was they were doing. Did he want it to be more? He thought so and he was pretty sure Draco was interested in him too. He ate his spoonful of potato and mulled the answer he would give them. Hermione held his gaze, patiently waiting for what he sensed she already knew.

"It's complicated," Harry said, continuing to distract himself with food. It was really quite good. Ron gave a grunt, knowing that Harry's answer wouldn't be enough to satisfy Hermione. "That's not really an answer Harry," she said. "Are you interested in him? Is he interested in you?" she continued. These questions were easier to answer. Harry just wasn't sure if he wanted to respond or what their reaction would be to his answers.

"I guess I'm sort of interested in him," Harry said quietly, almost too quietly for them to hear. Silence ensued and Harry dared to glance up at his friend's faces. Both Ron and Hermione were staring blankly at him. Ron's left eye was twitching slightly, which Harry knew wasn't a good sign, and Hermione looked like she was coming up with even more questions to ask. It was Ron who broke the silence first.

"Mate, is that why you broke up with Ginny? Were you fancying blokes this whole time? Tell me you weren't just stringing her along," Ron sputtered, his voice rising in volume with each statement. "No!" Harry proclaimed. "I haven't always fancied blokes. Honest!" This seemed to calm Ron's nerves a bit. He heaved a loud sigh and went back to poking at his roast. "Good," he responded, turning his gaze on Harry, "because I could never forgive you if you hurt Ginny like that." Harry gave him a curt nod. He understood completely that Ron just wanted to protect his little sister. He could imagine that if he had a sister half as great as Ginny, he would be upset too if her ex turned out to be gay out of the blue.

"This all just came out of nowhere, Ron. I've never been attracted to a bloke before now and honestly, I'm just as shocked as you are." Harry said. He thought they both were taking this very well and he was extremely grateful to have friends that cared as much as they did. Hermione reached across the table to grasp his hand lightly. "Harry, it's alright" she said, looking at him with such acceptance. "I understand that this can't be easy for you and I really appreciate that you trust us enough to let us know". Harry gave her a thankful smile and she returned it before beginning to eating again.

"Look mate, I have no problem with you liking blokes. You're allowed to love whomever you want," Ron said. Harry was a little surprised by the sincerity in his best friend's voice. He was most afraid of Ron's reaction, him having a hot temper and all. This time Ron was showing his softer side. "Thanks, Ron. I'm really glad to hear that." Harry replied. "But…," Ron started. Harry held his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Does it have to be Malfoy of all people?" he finished. Harry let out a short laugh. That wasn't the question he was expecting at all, but he was happy it was the one Ron asked.

"Draco just so happens to be the bloke who has my fancy right now," Harry answered honestly. This whole "gay" thing was new to him and he wasn't sure if Draco would be the only bloke he would ever be attracted to. Hell, he wasn't even sure that he and Draco were a thing yet. "I like him right now and that's all that matters." Ron nodded at this and proceeded to finish his meal, seemingly satisfied with Harry's answers. "Just be careful, Harry." Hermione said giving him a worried look. Ron nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his wife.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either." Harry replied, hopefully reassuring them that he knew what he was doing. He really didn't know at all, but they didn't need to know that. The rest of the dinner went fairly smoothly. Hermione asked more questions about the "new" Draco that Harry was spending his time with and he was more than happy to gush about how much he enjoyed Draco's company. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but be happy for Harry, if a bit apprehensive. They knew he deserved someone and they were both hoping that Draco was it.

* * *

Draco was nervous. This didn't happen that often and in fact, he couldn't remember being this nervous since the Dark Lord wanted him to kill Dumbledore. He had showered three different times and used his best wash and shampoo, hoping the scents would linger on his skin and hair. He had gone through almost his entire wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit to wear and then had stood before his mirror for 20 minutes making sure it fit perfectly in all the right places. Draco decided on something more casual than his usual dress robes. A deep gray buttoned shirt and fitted black trousers. It didn't sound casual, but it was for Draco. Right now he stood just outside the Fidelius charm at Harry's home on Grimmauld Place.

This would mark the first time that either of them had stepped foot into the other's house, not counting the time Harry was held captive in the Manor obviously. They had been seeing one another as friends for almost a month and Draco had hoped the relationship would begin to progress. Their flirting had become more and more obvious with each meeting and Draco was sure that Harry was interested in him romantically. Now it was time to see where things would go. Armed with a bottle of his father's finest aged whiskey, Draco stepped through the wards, alerting Harry to his presence.

The front door opened seconds later, quite eagerly if you asked Draco, and a beaming Harry stood on the other side of the threshold. "Draco, come on in," Harry said, gesturing for him to enter. Draco offered him a brilliant smile of his own and reminded himself to play it cool. He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoys always kept a level head. "I like what you've done with the place," Draco said, looking around the entrance hall in admiration. He hadn't been here since he was very young, but from what he could remember the place had always looked a bit aged. It seemed Harry had taken time after the war to turn the house into a home. All of the decorative choices made it feel warm and that wasn't just the heat coming from the roaring fire in the sitting room. The hall was decorated handsomely in deep shades of red and gold with hints of orange, reminding Draco of a beautiful autumn day. Draco didn't miss the references to Gryffindor Tower hidden in his décor choices, either.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He had tried his best to transform Grimmauld Place from the dusty hovel it once was. He had made most of the décor choices himself, but he had Kreacher to thank for the thorough cleaning the place so desperately needed. Harry showed Draco to the sitting room where more gold and red furniture and accents could be found. There was a lovely mahogany coffee table in the center of the room, sitting atop a cream colored rug, laden with cheeses, meats, and fruits. "I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't come with a gift," Draco said, handing the beautifully crafted bottle to Harry. "It looks expensive," Harry said with raised brows. "Oh trust me, it is," Draco drawled, taking a seat in one of the comfortable looking chairs in the room. Harry reached into a glass case in the corner of the room and pulled out two tumblers. He returned to sit next to Draco in a matching chair and handed one of the glasses to him.

"I'll have you do the honors, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, his voice sounding deep and sultry to Draco's ears. A shiver traveled down his spine as he took the whiskey bottle and poured a healthy amount into each tumbler. "Cheers to a good night and an even better tomorrow," Draco said with a smile, his eyes shining as they stared into Harry's impossibly green orbs. Harry smiled back, "Cheers," he said and took a sip of the deep brown liquid. Draco did the same and enjoyed the way the beverage warmed his chest.

They sat and talked for hours, catching up on each other's week and asking after friends and family. Draco was especially interested in how Harry's dinner had gone with Weasley and Granger—she would always be Granger to him, even if she was technically a Weasley now—because he had no idea at the time that Harry had cancelled in favor of taking him out. It was actually that action which had proven to Draco that the dark haired wizard was interested in him. He was secretly ecstatic to be chosen over two of his closest friends. That told Draco that he was at least somewhat important to the Golden Boy.

The conversation kept flowing and so did the drinks until the bottle of whiskey was nearly empty. Draco cast a quick Tempus charm, soon realizing it was approaching midnight. Although he had nowhere to be the following morning, he knew that Harry had to report to the Ministry.

"I should get going," Draco said smiling over at Harry. The dark haired wizard smiled back with glazed eyes, clearly feeling the effects of the whiskey. Draco was feeling a bit tipsy himself but was proud to say that Harry was worse off than he was. "You have to save the day tomorrow and you are not going to blame me for making you late," he said, standing and stretching to release his aching muscles from sitting. Harry looked a bit disappointed but nodded in agreement.

"You're right," he said. "I wouldn't want to make a bad impression so soon after finishing training," he added standing to guide Draco towards the front door. Once there, they both stood awkwardly, staring into each other's eyes. In this moment, Draco really wanted to kiss Harry. He couldn't stop staring at his soft, pink lips all night and right now wasn't any different. If he didn't think that his drunken eyes were playing tricks on him he would've sworn that Harry was doing the same thing. Draco took a tentative step backwards, closer to the door. He didn't want to be the one to make the first move. Harry seemed to be just coming to terms with his attraction to Draco and he didn't want to force himself on the other wizard.

"Alright. Well, thank you for being such a gracious host," Draco said with a slight bow. "I guess I'll be seeing you sometime soon." He turned to grab the knob of the front door and had nearly gotten it open only to have a strong hand slam into the frame, stopping him from moving any further. Draco's breath caught. He stood still daring to hope that Harry was going to make a move. "Don't go just yet," Harry said, standing much closer than Draco anticipated. "I think you're forgetting something." At that, Draco turned to face Harry, only inches away from the other man. Both men were breathing deeply, looking back and forth from eyes to lips. It was Draco that began to lean in, feeling Harry's breath ghost over his face. That must've been Harry's cue because he quickly closed the distance between their mouths, pressing his lips hungrily to Draco's. Draco let out a soft moan, tilting his head to give Harry better access. Harry had never kissed another man before, but Draco couldn't tell. The other wizard kneaded Draco's lips with his own and slid his hand into soft, blond hair. _I am so glad I shampooed so many times,_ he thought secretly, the scent of vanilla and peaches wafting between them.

Things became even more heated when Harry slid his tongue across Draco's lips, begging for entrance. Draco complied, parting his own lips and sliding his tongue along Harry's. Harry let out a guttural moan and Draco's arousal spiked. He too slipped his hands into the hair at the nape of the other man's neck, the same dark hair that Harry agitated when he was anxious. Harry pressed Draco into the door, bringing their bodies together in heated passion. It had been quite a while since the blond wizard had shared a kiss with anyone, let alone one so deliciously wonderful. They stayed that way, trading licks and nips, until Draco's lips were tingling, swollen, and red. They broke apart, albeit reluctantly, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together.

"That was amazing," Harry said with a small laugh, gazing into Draco's eyes. The blond wizard was sure he could see the longing there, but he knew it was too soon to go all the way. "Yes, it was," he responded, smiling and letting his eyes flutter closed. Draco breathed one last sigh and placed a hand on Harry's chest, creating distance. He really didn't want to mess this up by moving too fast. Harry took the hint and stepped away, coming to lean on the door next to Draco. The dark haired man reached to grasp Draco's hand and brought it to his lips for one last kiss. Draco turned icy grey eyes onto Harry's startling green ones and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. The other man welcomed the kiss, letting his eyes close in longing.

"I really should go," he said for the second time that night. He regrettably dropped Harry's hand and ran a hand through his hair, which he was sure looked askew from the other wizard mussing through it. Harry stepped away from the door, allowing Draco to open it this time. The two men locked eyes one last time in a stare that promised thrilling things in the future. It was Draco that broke his gaze first. "Good night, Harry," he said, stepping into the night at last. The last thing he heard was a soft "Good night, Draco" from other man before he crossed back through the wards and apparated away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was much longer than I thought it would be, but I just had to fit their first kiss in there to move the story along. I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, but I do know that I want to address some things down the road that are important to the development of Harry and Draco's relationship. You'll have to keep reading to find out what those things are!

That was also the first EVER intimate scene I've ever written. Please leave comments and reviews letting me know what you think. Feedback of all kinds is readily accepted, flames included. Trust me I can handle it. I just really want everyone's honest opinion and suggestions. Until next time!


	4. Boyfriends and (Re)introductions

**Chapter 4: Boyfriends and (Re)introductions**

After they shared their first kiss that night, many more late nights and long kisses followed. Harry loved the way Draco's lips felt against his and he didn't mind spending all his time snogging the other man senseless. In the week since his visit to Grimmauld Place, Draco had come over on three different occasions, each night ending much like the first one. They always had to cut their snogging sessions short because Draco was insistent that Harry needed his rest for Auror work the next day. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the blond wizard just wanted to end things before they got too hot and heavy. Harry could appreciate that. This was his first relationship post-Ginny and his first gay relationship ever.

Initially Harry thought he wouldn't have the guts to go through with it. Yes, he could admit he had feelings for Draco, but he could also admit that those feelings scared him. Firstly, Draco was his schoolboy rival and someone who had made his life and his friends lives a living hell. Secondly, he was a pureblood snob and although he'd changed, Harry knew he still held onto some of those ideals. And thirdly, he was a Slytherin, which was almost as bad as being a pureblood in Harry's eyes. The fact that he was an ex-Death Eater didn't help matters either, but that fact didn't bother Harry as much. Even though Harry knew that Draco was raised to believe in the same things that Voldemort preached, he also knew that Draco hadn't really wanted to align himself with the Death Eaters. His father had forced him and out of fear for his life and his parent's lives he had followed orders. It was the moments when Harry witnessed him defying Voldemort that showed his true heart. This is why no matter how discouraged the dark haired wizard became about their past, he wouldn't let it get in the way of what they were building.

In fact, Draco was on his way over right now and since it was Friday evening, the blond man had no excuse to cut their night short. Despite his overwhelming Gryffindor ways, Harry could be a little Slytherin when he needed to be. Just then, he felt the wards of his home shudder.

"Speak of the devil," he said as he opened the door, allowing Draco entrance. The other wizard stepped through the threshold giving Harry a sweet peck on the lips in greeting. "I see my reputation precedes me," Draco drawled, making his way to the sitting room.

Harry chuckled. "Actually, we'll be in the kitchen this time," Harry said, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders to guide him. Harry had thoughtfully planned out a delicious dinner for them. Usually, he just had Kreacher put together a few platters for them to nibble on, but this time he wanted to impress Draco with his other skills. He didn't really cook that often, seeing as he lived on his own, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when the chance arose.

"My, my Potter. You've really outdone yourself this time," Draco said, clearly impressed with the spread before him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the use of his surname. Draco did it quite often when he was teasing the other wizard. Harry had done his best to satisfy the other man's palate. There were three different kinds of meat, including roast and baked chicken. There was potatoes with chives and legumes. Harry even made rolls from scratch and had baked an apple streusel pie for dessert. There was even ice cream in the freezer to go on top.

"I haven't cooked in ages so I kind of went a little overboard," he said, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. Draco reach out a hand to rub his arm affectionately. "It looks lovely," Draco replied.

They both sat down across from one another to enjoy their mini feast. It was all quite delicious if he did say so himself. Draco sure seemed to be enjoying it with all the moans and sighs he was making. Even as he dug into his plate, Harry couldn't help but be aroused by the sounds. He was hoping to hear those same noises a little bit later. Since Harry had intended to trap Draco in his home for the night, he had decided that it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted to show Draco that he was truly interested in him sexually and romantically before he lost his nerve. If the dark haired wizard was anything, he was brave.

"So," Harry started, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner next Thursday…at Ron and Hermione's?" he finished, not daring to look at Draco's face. The blond wizard took a long sip of his red wine and turned his gaze to Harry. He took a deep breath before replying, "I would love to." Harry's eyes met Draco's abruptly in shock.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Of course," Draco answered. "I know how important they are to you and I'm glad you think enough of me to bring us together."

Harry was elated to hear such good news. At first he had thought the other man would flat out refuse. It seemed he had underestimated him. Now all he had to do was convince his friends to go along with it.

"Great!" Harry said, his excitement showing clearly on his face. That wasn't quite the end of the conversation, however.

"Harry," Draco started, "what exactly is it that we're doing"? It was a question that Harry had asked himself many times over the past month and he was sure Draco was wondering the same thing. "We spend a ton of time together. We've snogged more than I ever have in my entire life. And now you're inviting me to spend time with your friends for dinner," Draco explained.

Harry knew that Draco was right to ask those questions. Everything they had been doing thus far seemed to be leading towards a relationship, and not just a casual one. In the beginning, Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted an exclusive partnership with the other man so soon after breaking up with Ginny. But now that he thought of it, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more in the world. He just had one question to ask.

"Draco, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" This seemed to shock Draco completely because he began to sputter and choke on the piece of roast he was chewing. The blond haired man grabbed his glass of wine, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, staring intently into Harry's green eyes. He didn't want to hope that Harry would be his if it was just a joke. "Absolutely," Harry responded. "I know I'm new to this whole thing," he said, gesturing between he and the other man, "but I also know that I like being with you and kissing you and I don't want either of those things to end." Draco was gob smacked for a few seconds before he carefully placed his fork on his plate and rose from the table.

Harry began to panic inwardly, afraid that he had said too much too soon or read the signs all wrong. He didn't have time to panic much longer as Draco came around the wooden table to stand in front of him. He lowered himself to sit in Harry's lap and placed his hands softly on either side of the man's face.

"Yes," he whispered, his lips just centimeters away from the dark haired wizard's. "Of course I will." Harry barely had time to smile before he felt Draco's lips press firmly into his. With dinner forgotten, both men kissed longingly, one trying to devour the other. Harry loved the way Draco's lip fit so perfectly against his and how silky his hair felt when he ran his fingers through it.

The kiss became more passionate when Harry decided to tug on Draco's platinum locks. Draco moaned loudly and dove his tongue into Harry's hot, wet mouth. Tongues battled and teeth clicked as one man tried to take in as much of the other as they could. Harry could feel arousal coursing through his body, traveling south, and soon his jeans began to tighten.

Draco paused with his lips still lightly resting on Harry's and the green eyed man was sure he could feel his erection through his pants. Surprisingly, this didn't bother Harry. In fact, it turned him on even more. He didn't know where his boldness came from—blame it on his Gryffindor bravery—but he lifted his hips to press his hardness into the blond man's arse. Draco's breath hitched and he focused his grey eyes onto Harry's green ones.

"Bedroom. Now!" was all Draco had time to say before Harry crashed their lips together once more. Refusing to let their lips part, they awkwardly stood from the dinner table, food forgotten, and clambered up the flight of stairs to the first landing, where Harry's bedroom was located.

Harry used the heel of his foot to kick the door open, not caring that it slammed into the wall behind it, and then kicked it closed. Eventually they made their way to Harry's large bed and Draco switched their positions, pushing Harry flat onto the mattress. For the first time Harry had the chance to see the lust and passion in the other man's steely grey eyes and he knew Draco could to see the same emotions reflected in his.

Draco kicked off his shoes and slowly made his way over to Harry, crawling sensually on top of him. Harry couldn't help but admire how beautiful the other man was, with his soft skin and hair, his chiseled features, and palpable confidence. Draco leaned over Harry to softly kiss his lips before pulling back and starting to unbutton his shirt.

Harry just watched, his mouth growing dryer with every button, until the other man let the fabric fall to the floor. Pale alabaster skin met Harry's eyes and he reach his hand up to lightly run his fingers down Draco's muscled chest and torso. His fingers came in contact with ridges along the man's ribcage and his brow furrowed in confusion. It took only a second before he realized what those scars were from. Regret crept through his body like a cold chill and he sat up, bringing his lips to Draco's chest to kiss the pain away. He knew that it wouldn't change the past or erase his scars, but he was hoping that the grey eyed wizard could sense his apology.

Draco dragged his hands through Harry's already unruly dark hair and let his head drop back in pleasure. Harry continued to place soft kisses across Draco's chest and tentatively stuck out his tongue to flick one of the man's nipples. He didn't know what made him do it, but he figured if Ginny liked it then so would Draco. It seemed he was right because Draco let out the most arousing sound Harry had ever heard in his life.

He did it again, lapping at the small bud with his tongue and lightly running his teeth across it. This made Draco shake and shudder like he'd never seen before. Harry's erection grew even harder at the sight. He really needed to get his trousers off. Reluctantly, he shifted Draco to the side and undid his belt. Shoes, shirt, and jeans were removed in a hurried frenzy and Harry turned to find the blond man had also undressed down to his briefs.

Harry smiled inwardly as he realized he was wearing the same black briefs he sported in his wet dream all those weeks ago. He looked down to see that Draco's erection was bulging in his underwear and Harry knew that his looked much the same. He stepped slowly towards Draco, returning to his position, lying on the bed. Their lips connected again softly, but with just as much passion as before, and the grey eyed wizard straddled Harry's hips.

Harry and Draco hissed at once as their erections pressed together. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. He could feel the heat coming off Draco's skin and longed to give the man as much pleasure as possible. Draco began to lick and suck down Harry's neck, moving to his collarbone, then down to his chest, making sure to tease his nipples.

Harry sucked in a surprised breath as Draco blew softly on the wet nubs. He didn't know something so simple could make him feel so good. His skin was on fire and the blond haired man knew exactly what to do to make his spine tingle. Harry was so lost in the sensation of Draco's mouth on his skin that he barely realized what was happening until he felt the other man pulling at his briefs.

Harry froze. Draco felt his hesitation and gave him a loving look. "You can stop me at any time," he said, holding Harry's heated gaze. The dark haired wizard didn't have the voice to respond so he just nodded and allowed his eyes to flutter closed. Draco continued to pull his briefs off and Harry sighed when he felt the cool air hit his erection.

He was naked. In front of Draco Malfoy. _Holy fuck!,_ he thought. Harry took another deep breath and bravely opened his eyes. Draco knelt before him with lustful eyes, ogling his member in hunger. Their eyes met in another heated gaze, grey locked on green, and Draco's tongue peeked from his mouth to wet his pink lips. He looked as if he wanted to swallow Harry whole and he was going to let him.

Draco reached a tentative hand forward, giving Harry a questioning look. Harry gave him a soft smile and nodded for him to continue. The other man firmly grasped Harry's cock and he couldn't help but let out a long moan. Draco began to stroke him slowly, running his thumb across the moist tip every so often, sending delicious trills of pleasure through Harry. This felt absolutely amazing and he never wanted it to stop.

Harry's breath began to quicken as Draco's pace picked up and the pleasure became overwhelming. He felt Draco halt his movements and he peered at him through half-closed lids to see what the matter was.

"I don't want you to come, yet. Not like that," he said, his voice sounding deep and raspy. A shudder went through Harry at those words and he watched as Draco lowered his head toward Harry's cock. The green eyed wizard knew what was coming. He closed his eyes in anticipation and waited for the sensation of Draco's slick mouth to cover his erection.

When Draco's mouth finally reached his member he thought he would come right then. The feeling was indescribable. It was hot. It was wet. The suction was perfect. And Draco was swirling his tongue around the tip just right. Harry didn't think he would last much longer. His climax was so close that his stomach began to quiver. He reached down to grasp a handful of Draco's blond hair and grey eyes shot up to meet green.

"Oh fuck," Harry exclaimed, becoming completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. "Dr-Draco…I'm going to…going to," and he couldn't even finish his warning because in that moment Draco took his free hand and massage the spot just behind his balls and Harry lost it.

His body convulsed with the strength of his orgasm and black spots danced before his eyes. No one had ever made him come this hard. He struggled to catch his breath as he rode out the rest of his orgasm and he felt Draco let his cock fall from his mouth. The blond wizard crawled his way up Harry's limp body until they were face to face, chest to chest. They kissed softly, tongues sliding against one another. Harry didn't think he would like the taste of himself at first, but he found he didn't mind it.

"Merlin," Harry whispered in awe. Draco let out a hoarse chuckle. "That good huh?" he asked. Harry nodded vigorously. He couldn't even feel embarrassed at how quickly it had all ended. He was stuck in euphoria.

"Teach me," Harry said, sitting up on his elbows to stare into cool grey eyes. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." Harry blushed under Draco's heated gaze. The blond man leaned in for a chaste kiss and proceeded to show Harry exactly how to make him feel good.

* * *

 _This is awkward_ , Draco thought as he pierced an asparagus spear with his fork and brought it to his mouth. It was Thursday evening, the same day every week that Harry had dinner with the other Golden Trio members. After the mind-blowing blowjob that Harry had given him—Draco was actually surprised at how much of a quick study the other man was—they had briefly discussed the dinner plans that Draco was invited to.

The blond wizard had assumed that Harry had extended the offer without consulting Weasley and Granger, but would speak to them about it at some point. What he didn't expect was to come through the floo of the Weasley home to expressions of shock and disbelief. From the looks on their faces Draco knew that Harry had in fact kept his arrival a surprise. It was for that reason that three pairs of eyes were glaring and squinting at the green eyed man with varying degrees of ferocity. Draco and Weasley were competing for most furious, although he could admit that Weasley was probably the victor.

"So," Harry started, trying to choose his words carefully, "how has everyone's week been"? Harry was doing his best to avoid eye contact. A sly thought crept into Draco's mind and he thought he would enact a little revenge on the other man.

"Well my week has been quite eventful," Draco drawled, sipping his glass of lemon water. He gave Harry a pointed look and the man's eyes widened in fear. _Oh yes, Potter. You should be very afraid._ "I gained a few new clients this week and even had the pleasure of teaching Harry how to give the perfect blowjob." Draco said as nonchalantly as he could muster. He knew that his statement would garner the reaction he wanted. It was a bit crass but it would serve to break the ice, embarrass Harry, and infuriate Weasley all at the same time.

As suspected Weasley turned a horrifying shade of red—whether he was more angry or mortified Draco couldn't tell—and Harry and Granger both blushed, the former with his mouth hanging open just slightly in shock. Draco smiled contentedly and plunged forward just for the fun of it.

"Harry dear, your mouth does wonderful things, but I doubt any of us wants to see your food." Draco said in a mock chastising voice. The dark haired man gave a startled cough, he heard Granger squeal, and the Weasley dam finally broke.

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table. He was nearly as red as his hair, which was a feat Draco would applaud if he didn't think it would anger Harry. "You and Harry may be a _thing_ now, but that does not mean I want to hear all about it." Ron finished, pointing his knife across the table at Draco.

Hermione reached over to place a calming hand on Ron's shoulder and he visibly relaxed. "Draco is just trying to get a rise out of you, Ron," Harry said turning his disapproving gaze on Draco. The grey eyed wizard just shrugged and began to cut into his chicken. It was stuffed with something delicious, so he really didn't have to pretend to be preoccupied. He heard Harry sigh.

"Look, guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was bringing Draco." Harry said, his shoulders sagging faintly. A feeling of dread seeped into Draco's stomach and he recognized the feeling for what it was: guilt. He knew he wasn't making this any easier for Harry and it was important to him that Draco and his friends could at least coexist without the world imploding. "I just figured that if I told you two beforehand that you would refuse and try to talk me out of it."

"Harry," Hermione spoke up for the first time, "we care about you very much and that also includes your happiness. And if Malfoy makes you happy," she said with a hint of skepticism in her tone, "then we support you." Harry beamed in appreciation and Draco couldn't help the jealousy that reared at the sight. It should've been him that put that smile on his face. Leave it to Draco to prioritize getting a rise out of Weasley over seeing Harry smile.

"Thanks, Mione. I really appreciate it." Harry reached across the table to grasp Granger's hand lightly and went back to eating his food. He had to do something to reassure both Harry and his friends that, while he still would be a git sometimes, he cared for Harry as well. He would have to choose his words carefully, though. He refused to portray some false persona to appease Weasley and Granger, but he also knew that they needed to know he had changed for the better.

"I apologize for my earlier antics," Draco said. This caused Weasely's fork to pause in midair on its way to his mouth, which Draco didn't think was possible with the way he shoveled food into it. Granger had a more pleasantly calm look on her face, waiting to see what more he would say. "I really just wanted to punish dear Harry for giving you both the shock of your lives." He heard Weasley snort and Granger whipped her gaze to him, in silent warning. Draco smirked with mirth at the look Weasley gave in response. Hermione turned her eyes back to Draco, indicating that he could finish.

"I understand that a relationship between Harry and I is odd and unexpected," Hermione whipped her head to Ron again, anticipating the snort that she knew would come. It didn't, so Draco continued. "But I want to reassure you that I don't take his well being lightly. In this short time I have come to care for him a great deal and because I know how important you two are to him, I will be on my best behavior." At this Harry turned his beaming smile on Draco and grasped his hand atop the dinner table. Instinctively, Draco cracked a genuine smile and rubbed his thumb across Harry's knuckles. They stared into each other's eyes intimately for a few seconds before Hermione cleared her throat to snap them back to reality.

"Thank you for that, Draco." Hermione said, clearly taking some effort, but not much, to use his given name. Draco gave her an accepting nod and she smiled softly. "As long as you know that if you even _think_ of hurting Harry, I will be coming after you." Ron said looking into Draco's eyes for the first time all night. Draco returned his gaze with a fiery one of his own and snapped, "I wouldn't dream of it Weasley." Their staring contest continued for a little while longer before Ron saw whatever it was he needed to see and nodded shortly. "Alright, then," he finished and returned to stuffing his face with food.

The rest of the dinner continued with small talk about easy topics. Granger inquired about his potions business and they had gotten into a deep discussion about why adding phoenix tears was better for his Anti-Aging potion than the typical combination of dittany and aloe gel. Harry sat back and smiled at them secretly glad that they had something to talk about other than their rivalry or the war. Draco knew that it would be easier to get along with Granger than Weasley. His history with the redhead and his clan went farther back than their Hogwarts days and that would take much longer to overcome. Draco thought it was possible, though with a little more effort from each of them. He would do it for Harry's sake at least. He knew he would do a lot for Harry's sake. The other man's happiness was very important to him, after all.


	5. Saviors and Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 5: Saviors and Mommy Dearest**

Harry was happier than he had been in a while. Not that he wasn't happy before, but he knew now that he wasn't _this_ happy. And to be honest he didn't have much relationship experience to make an accurate comparison. His only real relationship was with Ginny—Cho _definitely_ didn't count. Ginny was easy. Ginny was expected. He didn't blame her for that, nor did he blame her for their lackluster sense of contentment. But what he had with Draco was exhilarating.

Draco challenged him. Draco forced him to rise to the occasion. Draco didn't see him as a _hero_ or _savior_ the same way that Harry knew that Ginny had. She wasn't nearly as bad as his adoring fans, but Harry could see the glow of admiration in her eyes whenever someone recognized him in public or the _Prophet_ stole a photo of them while they were out. He had even caught her on more than one occasion staring gleefully at the paper the following day.

It annoyed the dark haired man to no end. He had already lost all hope of being _normal_ ever since he defeated Voldemort. He knew he would be adored and idolized from the wizarding public and he could understand why. He had done something not even Dumbledore could do for them. Besides the occasional dark wizard that the Aurors encountered, everyone was safe thanks to him. He would allow the esteemed regard and awe from them, but he didn't want it from the people that knew him. They should've known how much he hated it.

Harry appreciated that he didn't have to explain this to Draco. Partly because the other man had never seen Harry as a _hero_ in the first place and partly because Draco knew that others didn't think him worthy of Harry's time. That fact didn't escape the green eyed man's notice and so he had done all he could to prove to Draco that his past mattered only in that it made him better today.

This is what Harry was thinking as he and Draco strolled through Hogsmeade hand-in-hand. They'd had a quiet lunch together at the Three Broomsticks and Harry thought it would be romantic to stroll the grounds as the sun set. Call him cliché if you wanted, but it was quite beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked after minutes of silence. Harry inhaled the cool spring air before replying. He didn't really know how much of his thoughts to reveal. On the one hand, Harry wanted to be honest. He knew Draco deserved that. On the other hand, he was apprehensive about moving too quickly. They'd only made things official a few weeks ago and Harry already had deeper feelings than he anticipated for the grey eyed wizard.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh," he said, trying to keep the mood light. Draco cracked a smile and drew his fingers through his hair. It was no longer held back by mounds of gel and Harry was glad for that. "Scouts honor," Draco said, hand over his heart. Harry could look in his eyes and tell it was all for show. He knew that if the blond man found humor in his words then he would laugh anyway.

"Well, I was actually thinking about how different you are from Ginny." There was a lengthy pause where Draco stared at him with a blank face for several seconds. Then he let out one of the most un-Malfoy like snorts Harry had heard from him yet. He did his best to hide his mirth, but clearly the blond man was having trouble. Despite his best effort, his eyes still gave him away. "You promised!" Harry exclaimed in mock hurt.

"It couldn't be helped. Especially, since the fact that we are different is the most obvious statement ever spoken." Draco laughed. Harry gave him a smile in agreement. "I mean for starters, I'm a man and a Malfoy." Draco said haughtily. Harry rolled his green eyes in pseudo exasperation. "You know that's not what I meant, you git," Harry said giving Draco a shove to the shoulder for good measure.

They continued their walk down a secluded path away from the hustle and bustle of the busy shops. The trees were thick with foliage and Harry couldn't help but think of how beautiful Draco was in this setting. "I meant that things felt different with her. They were easy, too easy, in fact." Harry knew by Draco's silence that he would want more of an explanation. He also knew that Draco just wanted to hear what praise Harry was going to heap on him. Harry mentally shook his head in amusement.

"Being with you these last couple of months has made me realize that I wasn't truly happy before. Content, but not truly happy." Harry said, leaving himself bare for Draco to mock him or reject him if he felt the need. The blond wizard didn't do either. He just gave Harry a pensive look, seemingly thinking of how to proceed. Harry knew that Draco wasn't a sharer by nature, nor was he very emotional.

"Honestly, I don't have much to compare my happiness to aside from this." Draco started, voice barely above a whisper. He sighed, trying to force himself to let out his inner thoughts. Harry rubbed the other man's hand in reassurance. "I guess I could say I was happy when my family was together, but that wasn't romantic happiness and my past hasn't really brought many suitors knocking down my door." At this thought Draco winced slightly, but still he trudged on. "I can appreciate that this is perhaps the happiest I've been in a very long time and it's thanks to you, Harry." Draco finished, staring down at their clasped hands before peeking through blond lashes at Harry's green eyes and handsome dark haired man could tell that it had taken a lot for Draco to reveal such deep feelings to him. He had done pretty well of it thus far, slowly but surely trusting Harry with his heart.

Harry couldn't help but smile warmly at the other man. He reached forward to grab Draco's chin softly and brought their lips together in a sweet, but searing kiss. Harry could've lived in that moment forever…

…were it not for the blinding flash of a camera bulb that ruined it.

Harry blinked rapidly and squinted, trying to regain his vision. He didn't know what the hell this person was playing at, but whoever it was would pay. Once the black dots stopped dancing before his eyes, Harry noticed two things. One, the reporter was still lingering, firing questions at the couple left and right. And two, Draco had his wand resting on his hip. Harry knew this would only end badly if he didn't rectify the situation and fast.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, how is it that you've found yourself wrapped up with a Death Eater?" the young reporter asked. Harry could tell he had probably just graduated from Hogwarts. He still had the chubby face of someone hardly an adult.

"Many have speculated that Mr. Malfoy has had you under some sort of spell or potion. Is that true?"

"Are you not worried about the message you're sending to others? Isn't dating a Malfoy like letting a criminal off the hook?" the questions just kept coming. Harry looked to Draco to find him frozen on the spot in anger. His wand hand was shaking and his knuckles were white with the strength of his grip. Harry could tell that Draco wanted to defend him—and himself, for that matter—but they both knew that any word or action from the blond wizard would just be misconstrued. Harry had to fix this.

The green eyed man drew to his full height, getting the desired effect from the young reporter when he rested his camera and took a step backward. "I'll have you know that Mr. Malfoy was cleared of most of his charges and he has served his time for the ones that stuck. He is _not_ a criminal, but a victim in this war just like many others" Harry started, trying his hardest to quell his anger and irritation. "You should also know that as a trained Auror, I am not stupid enough to fall prey to a spell or potion and I damn sure can trust my own judgement." Harry crept closer to the reporter with each statement for emphasis. The fear was evident in the young man's eyes, but he held his ground respectably, Harry thought.

"And lastly," Harry spat, "my life is my own. I am allowed to love whomever I want and the rest of the wizarding world _will_ respect that." He punctuated his point with a sharp poke to the reporter's chest before he scrambled away, clutching his camera for dear life.

 _Another moment ruined by the Prophet_ , Harry thought raking a hand through his already mussed hair. He took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh before turning to see how Draco was fairing. With just one glance, Harry could tell that the other man was deeply affected by this. No matter how practiced his trademark Malfoy mask was there were still some moments that allowed emotion to seep through. This was such a moment.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively. The blond man's skin was pale, even more so than usual, and his left eye was twitching in agitation. His hands shook slightly and his breathing was ragged with the effort of calming his rage. "Draco?" Harry tried again, this time reaching out to place a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. Draco flinched at the touch as he was brought back to reality and Harry pulled back his hand in surprise. The men locked eyes, grey orbs doing their best not to reveal anything and green ones doing their best to search for the answers that were hidden.

Although Draco thought he had his emotions under control, Harry caught a glimpse of something that sent a chill down his spine: fear and resolve. Harry knew that nothing good could come from a look like that and seconds later he learned that he was right.

"It seems, Harry, that our relationship is more damaging than I realized." Draco said, nervously brushing imaginary lint from his robes and avoiding Harry's eyes as best he could. "I would be doing both of us a disservice if I were to remain in this relationship without considering the ramifications." At his words a knot of anxiety had formed in the pit of Harry's stomach. He knew that Draco thought he was being selfless, but he couldn't possibly think that breaking up with him so soon after confessing their utter happiness was a good idea. Harry wanted to find the words that would convince the grey eyed man that nothing else mattered besides the way they felt about each other, but for some reason those words were stuck in his throat.

"I think it's best if we end this before we get too invested in one another," Draco continued, a tinge of emotion coloring his words. Harry wanted to grab Draco and shake him and scream that he was being an idiot and that there was nothing that reporter said that would make Harry feel any differently about him. But again he found his body frozen and his throat too dry to speak. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should see each other any longer." Draco's voice cracked as he finished his words and a lone tear crept from the corner of his eye before he turned and apparated away.

Harry was left standing in the middle of the path, achingly cold despite the warmth of the setting sun beaming over him. His heart clenched tighter and tighter as he let the memory of Draco's words wash over him. The little glimpse of happiness he had just claimed was now stamped out and replaced with a deep sorrow. So deep and cold, in fact, that Harry wasn't sure he would ever feel warm again.

* * *

Draco couldn't breathe. The emotions of just ending his relationship with Harry were choking him. He tried to keep reminding himself that he was a Malfoy and as such he needed to pull himself together. But how was that possible when he'd just given up the greatest thing that had happened to him since the war? Harry had not only given Draco happiness, he gave him hope—hope that someday things would be easier and he wouldn't feel like an insignificant blip in the grand scheme of wizarding kind. He had foolishly let himself get wrapped up in Harry's bright emerald eyes, handsome looks, and wondrous charm only to be slammed back to earth by the truth—Harry wasn't meant to be with someone like him.

Harry was too good, too selfless, too amazing for someone that had been tarnished by the bad decisions of his father. Draco couldn't offer Harry the peaceful life he deserved after all his sacrifice. All he would give him was stress and heartache because a union like theirs wasn't meant to last. Of course, these thoughts had permeated Draco's conscious before, but he had dared himself to hope that he was wrong. Harry's affection and attention felt too good to pass up and although he knew it was a stupid idea, he had let himself fall for the dark haired man day by day, kiss by kiss.

Draco stormed into Malfoy Manor in a trance, making a beeline for his bedroom, and nearly knocking over a helpless elf who had tried to greet him and take his outer robes. He had nearly made it there when he heard the voice of the only other occupant of the house call out to him.

"Draco, darling?" his mother called. She was coming from his father's study and was dressed as if she had somewhere important to be in a pale blue gown with accents of lace petals and trim. This was normal for a woman like Narcissa Malfoy, however, so Draco thought nothing of it. It wasn't her ethereal attire but the look of motherly concern on her face that nearly had Draco running to lay his head on her shoulder. How he longed for her comforting embrace, but he refrained and continued into his rooms knowing that his mother would follow him there. He may be in an emotional state at the moment but he wasn't a child.

Draco stood with his arms folded at the glass doors of his balcony that overlooked the Malfoy gardens. He couldn't even appreciate the sheer beauty of the grounds in springtime because of his sour mood. He heard the click of his bedroom door and knew that his mother had come to check on him. He may not be a child but he was still no good at being forthcoming about his feelings.

Narcissa walked over to Draco—really it was more like gliding than walking—making sure to be close enough that he was aware of her presence but far enough away not to infringe on his personal space. She understood her son better than anyone and knew that trying to pry his feelings from him would take delicate handling.

"I take it your date with Mr. Potter didn't go as planned," she stated matter of factly. Draco hadn't come out and told her that he and Harry were dating, but nothing got pass Narcissa Malfoy. She was adept enough to notice the way Draco's face flushed when she asked after his "new friend" or how his eyes sparkled as he detailed some new restaurant that they had ventured into. Narcissa may not know Harry all that well but what she did know was that he made her son happy. Any mother would appreciate that about her son's love interest. This made Draco's current mood all the more troubling.

"No, Mother, it did not. Harry and I are no longer seeing each other." Draco revealed, sadness tinging every word. Narcissa was puzzled, but she didn't let her face show it. Internally, she was running through scenarios that would cause the men to split after such a promising start. She was almost certain that Mr. Potter wouldn't leave Draco. He was too noble. Look how long it had taken him to break things off with that Weasley woman. She was also certain that Draco had cherished what he was building with the other man, but that didn't mean he wasn't daft enough to leave him out of fear. She knew he wouldn't admit it outright, but her son was afraid of happiness. Not the act of being happy in itself, but the idea that it wouldn't last forever.

Before the war, Draco had thought his life perfect. He had everything a boy could want—endless wealth, prestige, power, and parents that loved him. Now, he knew better than to let his heart hope for that level of happiness without it imploding. It had happened once before, so why not again?

Narcissa took a step closer to her son and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Draco turned to face her, letting his Malfoy mask slip enough to show her his true pain. "It sounds to me like you made a poor choice, my Dragon." she said, moving her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek affectionately. Draco's eyes fluttered closed trying to keep his unshed tears at bay.

"It was for the best, Mother." he said softly, barely above a whisper. "Harry and I are simply too different. I tarnish his good name and he doesn't deserve to be reminded of my past constantly." Narcissa sighed sympathetically. She had a feeling that Draco would let his fear consume him enough to protect himself before Harry could hurt him. She couldn't guarantee that one day Mr. Potter wouldn't cause Draco heartache, but she didn't think he was so wrapped up in his own image that he would leave her son behind.

"Darling, we both know that Mr. Potter is a good man and he wouldn't let outside opinion decide who he loves," she said, stroking Draco's cheek where her hand rested. "I believe that you've gotten ahead of yourself and let fear dictate your actions. Your father would be displeased," she said with a faint smile. This drew Draco's lips into a smile of his own, as she thought it would. She couldn't make decisions for him—although she wished she could—and she couldn't protect him from everything, but Narcissa knew that Draco would come to his senses eventually. He would come to realize that he would much rather be happy and fear the unknown than unhappy and lonely.

With one last caress of his cheek and a kiss to his forehead, Narcissa turned to leave Draco's room. She made it all the way to his door before pausing to say, "I know you won't want to, but I think Mr. Potter deserves to hear from you before it's too late." And with that she left with a flutter of her gown. Draco still stood at the balcony door, contemplating his next move. On the one hand, he knew his mother was right—she always was—and he should reach out to Harry. He knew that the other man didn't deserve to be left high and dry the way Draco had done, whether Draco had done so with good reason or not. Even if things didn't work out, Harry needed an explanation. On the other hand, Draco was stubborn to a fault and didn't have Gryffindor courage to force him into dreadful situations. In the end it had taken him a full week to work up the nerve to floo to Grimmauld Place. Harry was not too pleased to see him, to say the least.


	6. Forgiveness and Love Making

**Author's Note: This is a warning! This chapter will be explicit. It contains M/M sex and adult language. If this is not your cup of tea, please do NOT read. If you've gotten this far, then obviously slash doesn't bother you, but I had to add the warning nonetheless.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Love Making**

Harry was not happy to see Draco. Not at all. Okay, so maybe there was a small part of him that was glad the blond man magically—literally—appeared in his sitting room. But the majority of him was not pleased that it took him an _entire_ week to show his bloody face. Harry felt the wards twinge, signifying that someone was paying him a visit. Not many people had access to cross his wards unannounced, so he assumed it was either Ron or Hermione. He could guarantee that one of the two would pay him a random visit at least once each week, aside from their agreed upon Thursday night dinners.

Harry was currently washing dishes in his kitchen. There was something therapeutic about doing it by hand that had really come in handy over the past week. Kreacher always complained that it made him useless, so Harry made sure that he left other areas of Grimmauld Place exceptionally untidy to appease him. It was in fact Kreacher's voice that brought him out of his meditative state. Despite repeated attempts on Harry's part, he could not get Kreacher to accept Hermione, the Mudblood—Harry had threatened to free him if he ever referred to her in that way—and Ron, the blood traitor, as suitable guests without grumbling. In fact, it was the distinct lack of grumbling from the old elf that piqued Harry's interest. His uninvited guest clearly wasn't Ron or Hermione if Kreacher wasn't storming off to his chambers.

Suspiciously, Harry crept from the kitchen to peer around the wall leading to the sitting room. The unmistakable shock of white blond hair explained both who his guest was and why Kreacher was currently bowing so low that the tip of his nose rested on the floor. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Not only did he think that pureblood ideals were a load of shit, but Draco Malfoy certainly didn't deserve such reverence. Especially since he had left Harry standing in the middle of Hogsmeade after breaking up with him without any explanation.

Harry decided to make his presence known and stepped around the wall, clearing his throat to announce his arrival. Two pairs of eyes snapped to his face. The only pair that really mattered to Harry were the startling grey ones full of apprehension.

"Kreacher will be going now, Masters." he said backing out of the room, his nose dragging the floor as he went. "Please be letting Kreacher know if the Masters be needing anything." And with that he left them alone, probably to go finish the dishes that lay forgotten in the kitchen.

Harry stood staring at Draco, doing his best to portray every ounce of hurt and anger he felt towards the other man. Despite his strict upbringing, Draco couldn't meet Harry's eyes. He knew his father would pitch a fit if he could see him now. The blond wizard inhaled to start what was sure to be a very awkward conversation, but before he could utter a word Harry spoke.

"Save it, Malfoy." he said, emphasizing his surname. Harry saw Draco flinch at the use of it and felt a pang of elation at the fact that he could hurt him a fraction as much as he'd been hurt. "I'm not sure exactly what you are doing here, but you don't get to break up with me for no reason and then show up in my house." Harry stated angrily. He hadn't actually realized how angry he was until he was face to face with the source of his pain. The past week had him feeling disbelief and wounded more than anything else. He was glad that the object of his affection was here to be his verbal punching bag.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please give me the chance to explain." Draco pleaded, tentatively taking steps towards Harry.

"Why should I?" Harry asked indignantly. That small part of him that missed the blond man's presence was growing steadily larger the longer Draco remained in the house. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He didn't want to cave and allow Draco back into his life consequence free, but he also didn't think he was ready to let him go altogether.

"Because I was stupid and selfish and you deserve to know why," Draco stated. Harry couldn't help but snort in agreement. He was laying it on thickly, making sure that Harry knew his words were sincere. Harry hadn't seen this much emotion from the grey eyed man since that fateful day just a week prior. And although he really wanted to make the other man sweat, he'd already mentally decided that he would hear him out.

"That's the understatement of the century," Harry replied. At this point Draco was only a few feet away. He must've realized early on that Harry had no intentions of hexing him—he had thought about it—because he'd been inching closer to the green eyed wizard since he'd entered the room. Harry wouldn't give him the satisfaction of touching him, so he turned abruptly and made his way back towards the kitchen. He heard soft footfalls behind him, indicating that Draco had taken the hint and followed him.

"I'll make us some tea," Harry stated, preferring to do it himself than call Kreacher to prepare the beverage. He would make sure to leave the elf their dishes and perhaps some crumbs from the scones for good measure. He wasn't particularly in the mood for tea at the moment, but he needed something to do with his hands besides wringing them beneath the kitchen table. Harry was eager to hear exactly what ridiculous thought had encouraged Draco to end their relationship just after they'd both confessed to being so happy. That didn't make him any less nervous to start the conversation, however.

Harry took his sweet time going about making the tea and warming the scones manually. When there was nothing left to do, he reluctantly brought the full tray back to where Draco sat. _Damn his patience!_ Harry thought. The man had resolve like he had never seen before. It was also likely that Draco was just as apprehensive about this conversation as Harry was. There was a part of the dark haired man that wasn't sure if Draco was here to beg for forgiveness or reaffirm his decision. Just because he thought Harry deserved an explanation didn't mean it was the one he wanted to hear. They both took a few sips of their tea before Draco decided to finally break the silence.

"Harry, I want to warn you that this might not be what you want to hear, but it is the truth," Draco said quietly. This didn't sound like the start of a very good talk to Harry. He kept his mouth shut and his hands wrapped around his teacup waiting for Draco to continue.

"We don't really address my past much, but I don't think it wise that we ignore it all together. Whether you like it or not, who I was has an effect on your image. Now, I know that you are too noble and pigheaded to care about such things, but that doesn't mean that your reputation doesn't matter to me. I've come to realize that if we were to continue this relationship we would always be reminded of those dark times and I don't want to be the blame for your dwindling regard," Draco said in a rush. Harry had held his breath through the entire thing. As it dawned on him that the grey eyed man was not hear to rekindle their romance but to end it once and for all, Harry released the breath he'd been holding. The dread of loneliness began to wash over him as he turned suspiciously misty green eyes to the man sitting across from him.

"Well, then," Harry stated, his voiced clearly reflecting his grief. "I guess this is goodbye." Harry stood, expecting Draco to do the same, but he sat there with a puzzled look on his face. "We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I would be rude enough not to show you out properly," Harry said, believing Draco's hesitation was due to his display of calm politeness.

"Goodbye?" Draco asked, brows creased in a confused frown. "Harry everything I've said may be true, but I must admit that your senselessness has rubbed off on me because for some reason I can't bring myself to leave you alone." Harry stood there frozen in shock. The chill of dread that had begun to creep through his veins like ice water was suddenly replaced by warmth. It was so perfectly _Draco_ to find a way to insult Harry at time like this.

"It was stupid of me to call things off. Can we start over somehow?" Draco asked, turning pleading eyes onto Harry's shocked face. This must've been hard for the blond man. Not only had he admitted to being wrong about something—which was a feat in and of itself—but he'd also insulted his own intelligence. Even though the latter was an indirect jab at Harry's cleverness, he still couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Harry didn't have the words to express how happy he was in this moment. Yes, only minutes before he was contemplating hexing Draco's balls off, but the heart wants what the heart wants. His heart wanted Draco. His visceral reaction to the thought of losing him was evidence of that. Harry slowly walked forward until he stood before the other man, just inches away. He grasped Draco's hands in his and began to delicately rub his lips across the knuckles. He heard Draco's breath hitch and he opened his eyes to find icy grey orbs staring right into his. Harry slowly slid a hand into the hair at Draco's nape and leaned in to sweetly press their lips together. This kiss was nothing like the passionate hunger of their other kisses. This one was gentle and sensual and held longing and—dare he say it—love.

Draco let out a guttural moan that traveled straight to Harry's groin as he slipped his tongue into the blond man's mouth. Draco tilted his head to give Harry better access as the kiss deepened. Harry's tongue swirled and battled with Draco's as he explored as much of the other man's mouth as he could reach. Eventually the kiss became so deep and Harry's jeans so tight that he became frustrated with the lack of skin contact. He needed to feel more of Draco. Harry began to undo the buttons of Draco's shirt while his lips were still trying to hungrily devour the other man's. Harry didn't care if he was moving too fast. He had already felt the loss of Draco for a week and he didn't ever want to feel that again.

He eventually got the damned shirt open and they both moaned as his hands touched soft, pale skin. "We should probably move this upstairs." Draco stated huskily. Harry simply nodded in agreement. He didn't think he had the voice to respond, so aroused was he at the moment. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the staircase to what would definitely be a memorable night.

* * *

Draco led the way to Harry's room and immediately dropped his opened shirt to the floor. With the way Harry had kissed him senseless in the kitchen, he had already decided that he would give himself to the green eyed man. In the week that he'd spent without Harry he knew without hesitation that he wanted to spend as many days as he could with him. His chest now bare along with his inhibitions, Draco slammed his mouth into Harry's, trying to convey as much emotion as he knew how. Harry welcomed Draco's lips, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and dragging his fingers across the skin of his back. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and made quick work of his cotton t-shirt. Their lips separated only long enough to remove the shirt and throw it across the room before reconnecting.

Draco nipped and licked at Harry's now red and plump lips. He began placing soft kisses along Harry's jaw, worked his way to his ear—where he nibbled his earlobe, to Harry's delight—and let his tongue make a hot trail down the dark haired man's neck to his pulse point. Harry's head was leaned back in lustful acceptance of Draco's mouth on his skin, so he took the opportunity to suck on the throbbing flesh. Draco heard the most pleasurable sound escape Harry's mouth and continued to work his way down. While his tongue had been working its magic on the other man's neck, he had crept slowly to the bed. He didn't even think Harry noticed until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell onto the sheets.

As Harry lay with hooded green eyes staring at his bare chest, Draco began to slowly undress. He saw Harry's eyes widen in amazement and he licked his drying lips. Draco made sure to make the act as erotic as possible, rubbing hands across his chest before undoing his belt, dragging his thumb along the waistband of his briefs after he removed his trousers. He could hear Harry's ragged breathing as his briefs were lowered and his erection sprang free. Draco knew he was a sight, but he couldn't care less. He needed Harry to see exactly how he made him feel.

The grey eyed wizard came to the mattress, where Harry's knees were bent and feet rested on the floor, to unbutton Harry's jeans. He could see the imprint of the man's throbbing cock in his boxers and almost felt guilty about teasing him in such a state of arousal. Shortly after his jeans were discarded, Harry's boxers followed and Draco was able to take in the man's full beauty. He had already seen Harry naked, of course, but something about tonight was different. His skin seemed to glow with anticipation and his eyes held a sparkle that was much more than lust. Now that they both were completely naked, Draco crawled to the center of the bed. Harry readjusted so that he lay fully next to Draco. The blond wizard tentatively lifted one leg over Harry's body so that he was kneeling above him. Harry's hands came to rest on Draco's hips, his fingers pressing wonderfully into the skin there, and he lowered himself so that their erections could finally meet.

They both moaned loudly at the heated contact of their cocks. This was the first time they had been in such an intimate position and Draco loved every second of it. His eyes fluttered closed and he began to rock his hips against Harry's, their erections rubbing deliciously. Draco heard the deep moans coming from Harry's mouth and he leaned forward to catch them in a heated kiss. The amazing friction he was creating with his rhythm was becoming too much so he slowed his pace to a leisure roll to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Mmmm Draco," Harry said, his lips still resting on Draco's. Just hearing his name on Harry's lips almost sent him over the edge. He abruptly stopped his movements, taking the time to kiss and nip and suck on Harry's neck and collarbone and nipples. He didn't want the moment to be over too soon and he also didn't want Harry to stop saying his name or making such arousing sounds.

When he'd finally reduced the other man to a blubbering mess, he said "I want you to fuck me" in a deep, raspy voice. This brought the green eyed man out of his trance and he locked eyes with Draco, searching for reassurance.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Harry asked. Draco knew he wasn't only asking for his sake. This would be Harry's first time with another man and he was probably worried about how he'd perform. "I've never been surer of anything," Draco stated with certainty. Harry's cheeks flushed and he opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Draco said, "Don't worry about what to do. I'll be here every step of the way." Harry's face instantly relaxed and he nodded, letting out the breath he was holding in.

Draco climbed off Harry's waist, laying his back against the pillows at the top of the bed. Harry's eyes were glued on him, like they had been for most of the night, so he made sure he didn't let any of his own nerves show on his face. This wasn't Draco's first time with a man, but it was the first time in a long time. It had been years sense he had enjoyed the pleasure of another man entering him and he was glad it was Harry that would remind him how wonderful it could be.

Draco bent his knees up and spread them, giving Harry full view of his cock, balls, and entrance. He heard the other man inhale deeply and saw his pupils dilate so wide that his once green eyes looked almost black. Without taking his eyes off Harry, Draco wandlessly lubricated his entrance and reached down to slowly slide one finger in. He moaned loudly, eyes still on Harry, and pumped the finger languidly in and out. Harry's mouth hung open in hunger and his eyes were almost unblinking as they followed the movement of Draco's finger. After a few minutes of just one finger, Draco added another. He felt the slight sting of his hole stretching, but it wasn't unbearable. It didn't take long before he was ready for a third finger and this turned out to be most difficult. His hole stretched around three fingers and he grit his teeth as he pressed them deeper inside. He needed to make sure he was fully prepared for Harry so that there was little to no chance of discomfort. Draco didn't need Harry worrying about hurting him when he should be focused on bringing him pleasure.

Harry became so aroused watching Draco finger fuck himself that by the third finger he had wrapped his hand around his erection and began stroking slowly. Draco took this as a sign to move on to the fun part. He pulled his fingers from his arse and beckoned Harry forward. With apprehension in his eyes, Draco leaned up on his elbows to capture Harry's lips in a reassuring kiss.

"You're going to do fine," he said, making sure to stare right into Harry's eyes. "I trust you and I want this," Draco added between sweet kisses. This seemed to calm the dark haired man somewhat and he let out another sigh and nodded. Draco decided to act before Harry could change his mind and casted the wandless lubrication charm on Harry's erection. He heard the other man inhale in surprise as the cool liquid spread over his cock. Draco reached down, grasping the base, and lined it up to his waiting hole. He gave Harry a short nod and felt the other man press forward in an achingly slow motion. Draco kept his eyes locked on Harry's as more and more of him entered his body. He didn't want to miss a single moment of watching the pleasure dance across Harry's face.

Eventually, Harry was fully seated in Draco's body. There was a sheen of sweat covering their bodies and their chests were heaving with pleasure, anticipation, and longing. Draco lifted his legs to wrap them around Harry's waist and the other man secured his arms under Draco's knees for leverage.

"I need you to move, Harry. Now!" Draco said. The anticipation was killing him and he didn't think he could last a second longer without Harry fucking him. The green eyed man could sense his need and slowly pulled out and slammed his hips forward.

"Yessss, just like that," Draco gasped, letting his eyes close and his head fall back. Harry continued to slowly pump into Draco's arse, slamming his hips forwards, making Draco's stomach quiver with pleasure. At one point, Harry adjusted his position and when he stroked forward he was at the perfect angle to hit Draco's prostate. As the shock of pleasure tore through his body, Draco's eyes flew open.

"Fuck, yes. Right there, Harry!" he exclaimed. Harry took the hint and began to slam into Draco's body, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. As Draco's moans grew louder and more wanton, Harry's pace quickened along with his breathing. There were so many pleasurable moans and groans and hisses that Draco couldn't tell which of them was making them. He didn't care, either. He could feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach. He wrapped a sweaty hand around his own erection and began to stroke in time with Harry's pace.

"Yessss, Harry. Don't stop." he said, knowing his climax was only a few pumps away. Harry, with his skin flushed, his muscles quivering, and his chest shiny with sweat, kept up the pace admirably. "Mmmm so close," Harry rasped. It only took a few more pumps before Harry's climaxed crashed over him and he came into Draco's waiting hole, the blond man's name falling from his lips as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Just hearing Harry say his name and seeing the look of pure ecstasy on the man's face was enough to bring Draco over the edge. With one last pull of his cock Draco came harder than he ever had before. His eyes rolled in his head and he could here Harry's name in the air, but couldn't be sure if he was the one saying it. He probably was seeing as Harry was the man that had just made his vision blur in bliss.

As they came down from euphoria, Draco felt the tingle of magic travel over his body. He smiled sleepily in appreciation that Harry had the mind to cast a cleaning charm on them both. He didn't think either of them would welcome the feeling of dried semen if they stayed lying this way for too long. Currently, Harry was collapsed on top of Draco in exhaustion. Draco didn't have the heart or energy to make him move. Plus he welcomed the warmth and weight of Harry's body against his. Eventually, Draco's arm starting to go numb and he was forced to nudge the dark haired man to the side. When they finally got in a comfortable position—Draco's back resting against Harry's chest and Harry's arm laying across his waist—they lay awake. They stayed that way, inhaling and exhaling, in unison for several minutes until Draco felt Harry's cool lips on the back of his neck.

"Is it too soon to say I love you?" Harry asked. Draco remained silent in surprise. Did he think it was too soon for love? Yes. Did he think they should probably wait a while and reestablish their relationship before expressing such feelings? Absolutely. Was Draco elated that Harry was the one to say it first? Of course. He definitely didn't want to be the one to initiate those fated words. That didn't mean that he wouldn't say them at all, however.

He interlocked his fingers with Harry's and brought their hands to his lips to kiss the man's knuckles. He let out a tense sigh and closed his eyes, willing himself to give Harry a response before he scared him off. "Yes, it is. But I love you too." he said in a rush. He could feel Harry's smile on his neck and he allowed his face to split into a grin of its own. Now that those words were spoken the air in the room felt lighter, easier to breathe, and Draco was content to let exhaustion take over. Both men slept peacefully and dreamlessly that night.


End file.
